Wibbly Wobbly Timey Twiny Stuff
by Bronylin57316
Summary: Out of the blue, the tenth Doctor meets his twin and find out other secrets surrounding it all. Yay! Rated T for obvious reasons. And the Master is also in it. I couldn't find his name.
1. Chapter 1-Oi, I have a Twin

A woman walked along the streets of London in 2009. Her dark, straight, brunette, flowing hair whipped in the wind. She wore a dark tan trench coat with a brown dress. Underneath, she wore a white oxford with a chocolate brown necktie fitted perfectly. She walked into an alleyway, looking both ways and making sure no one was watching her. Slipping into the dark alleyway, she approached a beautiful blue police box in which she gazed at it with admiration. Just as she was about to approach it, a swirling vortex opened right next to her. Jumping back in alarm, she observed as the sparkling yellow rays of the hole opened its mouth wider and wondered what was the purpose. All of a sudden, a man was launched out of the vortex. He wore a tan trench coat with a brown casual suit and a brown tie to match. His dark brown hair was somewhat tossed around and he wore white converse. He looked up revealing his face. His eyes were brown like hers. She jumped back.

"Oi, that was a rough trip," he grunted. "Hello, I am really sorry about this. Looks like there was a breech- Oi! Is that a Tardis?"

"Yes," she replied giving him a curious eye.

"Hm, looks like mine," he mumbled, pursing his lips.

"Well, welcome to London?" She replied helping him up.

"Oh, thank you but I know where this is. I have been here before,"

An awkward silence surrounded them.

"Oi, where are my manners? I am the Doctor," he broke the silence.

She clung to the wall behind her in alarm.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yes, and no,"

He pursed his lips at the curious response.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"You see, my, I-I am the Doctor," she motioned to her.

His eyes widened as an eyebrow raised at the news.

"So you're a Time Lord?"

"Yes. Two hearts," she replied.

"Oi," he breathed.

They started to walk around in circles examining each other. She reached for his hair and started to twist and feel it. He took a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

"They feel the same," they breathed simultaneously.

Placing his hand on hers, he examined the two carefully and drew his hand away. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his trench coat, she copied the same motion as they showed the two priceless objects to see they were exactly the same. Amazed at the sight, they put their screwdrivers back in their original place.

"I seriously consider labeling our screwdrivers before they get mixed up," she laughed.

He nodded, "And our Tardises too,"

Grabbing his nose, she exclaimed, "Same nose!"

He tapped one finger on hers and replied, "Oi, indeed,"

"Doctor, I have the feeling we might be some sort of, twins!" He added.

"Really, I don't remember having a brother or sister back in Gallefrey"

"You know what, me neither," he replied taking back his point. "This is going to be quite confusing, isn't it?"

"Yes," she studied as she drew dark rimmed glasses from her trench coat and pursed her lips.

"Oi! Nice," he put on his own.

"Oi! Where's your Tardis?" She asked abruptly.

"Still stuck in 1947!" He exclaimed.

"We'd better go. Before she gets ahold of it,"

"Who?"

"You know the Master! Right?"

"Oh gracious, you can't say he has a twin!"

"There is a boy Master?!"

He nodded solemnly as he pursed his lips stroking his chin.

"Well, Allons-y shall we?" She winked.

"You say that too?" He laughed.

She nodded with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Hang on," he took her chin and looked straight in her eyes.

They had the same look and feel about them. Lonely. Empty. Waiting to be filled. No, yearning. Her round brown orbs glistened in the sunlight as they screamed to be filled. Pain from loosing so much and needing someone was all they cried about. Either a family or a man who would fill her empty abyss. He felt the same way too. Maybe this was the other piece of the puzzle. A Time Lord with a Time Lady. Although empty, her brown orbs gleamed with beauty. How could this beautiful image be him? I must be pretty good looking. He placed a delicate kiss on her rosy lips. Her eyes widened in surprise at the play.

"I know just how you feel," he stroked her cheek lovingly.

She gasped as tears broke from their ocular prison.

"I'm sorry, I can get a bit emotional some times," she rubbed her eyes as her glasses waved at the motion.

That was all she needed to hear. He thought as he took her in his arms.

"I do too," she whispered.

She was only a head shorter than him yet he could hear her voice perfectly. He stroked her chocolate hair as it flowed down her tan trench coat.

Relieved from her moment, she let go of him and led him to her Tardis, "I guess we'd better go,"

He followed her into the Doctor's Tardis as she grabbed his tie.

"Thank you. I will one day I will return the favor," she smiled and kissed his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2-Her Tardis

The Tardis was whirring through time and space faster than you could say "Doctor" and was set for London 1947. The Doctor was bored. Even though she had her twin, she didn't know what to talk about. She stared at the Tardis controls as she pondered why her twin even existed. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Tardis, bring up Gallefreyian literature about, hm, Time Lord genetics,"

The other Doctor looked up and stared at the responding data. He apparently was as interested as she was. The Tardis pulled up many documents, in the native language of course, on the subject as she pursed her lips studying them. To get a better look, they both pulled on their glasses and read.

"Apparently, it says here, that there is an exact copy, just of the opposite gender, of each Time Lord born. We meet after we regenerate ten times. But, hmm, we aren't related," he scrolled through the archive.

"Oh, well, I guess that answers our questions," she sighed. "But is it that simple? Just there is a twin for every Time Lord?"

"It's called the Twin Affect in Time Lord genetics," he informed.

"Hm! Well, I am bored," she sighed as she picked up a rope from the ground and started to tie it to the control panel's post.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she tied the end of the rope to her waist.

"Something I do when I'm bored," she pulled on the rope taught making sure it was tight.

"Which is? Wait! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed as she flung the Tardis doors open.

"Allons-y!" She saluted with two fingers as she leaned back falling into the vortex of time and space.

"DOCTOR!" He shrieked running to the edge of the Tardis.

The rope was pretty taught but he couldn't find the Doctor anywhere. His two hearts were pounding quite hard in worry for his newly found twin. Suddenly, he heard hysterical laughing and a swinging Doctor.

"You scream like a girl!-snork-" she laughed while swinging. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Pulling you up before you bust into a million pieces!" He pulled the rope and her with it.

"I do this all the time! Trust me, I am the Doctor! I wouldn't be on the edge right now if I were you," she got defensive.

At first, she thought of pulling on the rope so she could continue her joyride but then, how else could he trust her if he wouldn't experience if for himself? She got to the top and untied the rope from her waist. The Doctor started to close the Tardis doors but she stopped him. He looked at her with a curious eye as she started to tie the rope on him.

"No way, I am not going off there! You scared the living daylights out of me the first time," he protested.

"Yes you are, trust me. It's fun," she pulled the rope taught on his waist.

"But I-" she pushed him off the Tardis.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He hollered falling down into the void.

"Allons-y!" She laid down to the floor peering down.

"Whoo-hooo! That was fun! Who thought of this?!" He laughed.

"I knew you would like it!" She grabbed the rope and slid down like a fire pole.

When she was at the end of the rope, the Doctor held her bridal style as the two swung from the rope. The fabrics sparkled in brilliant light. They could see everything. Every time period, every fabric in space. It was nice. More than just nice. Wonderful. He stroked her brown thick hair as she held the rope tighter trying her best to not notice him. The serene pause was interrupted by a blaring alam from the Tardis.

"What's that?!" He asked as they seemed to be going faster.

"We're heading to our destination," she climbed up the rope. "Follow me!'

She climbed up the rope at an alarmingly quick speed. He followed her but not as quick as her pace. Deciding that she should speed things up a bit, she held a fast grip on the rope and the part of the rope that the Doctor was dangling from and used all her strength to hurl him up to the Tardis deck. He just made it and he climbed up pulling her up as well. Once she grabbed his hand, she collapsed on the floor.

"Are you alright? Why the hurry?" He closed the doors and prepared to land the Tardis.

"The time period is building up so it's really dangerous. I had no choice. I forgot how close 1947 was," she panted.

He patted her on the head as she started to get up. Although he wouldn't admit it verbally, it was really impressive that she could harness such strength like that.

She walked over to the controls and steered the Tardis to the exact place where his Tardis was. The Tardis was landed as he walked over to her.

"It was really nice to meet you and all. Nice to know that I have another one of me," he smiled.

"Same. I hope we can meet up soon or something?" She asked.

"Yes, but you know, need to save people. Lots of people,"

"Same," she replied as she opened the Tardis doors but to there surprise, there was no Tardis, just a note which read "Look at the eighteenth century in the flooded city at a special carnival."

* * *

 **Well, School starts in 2 days so I will be terribly busy thus I can't post a ton. So I will spam you all with all sorts of stuff for the two stories I am working on. :D**


End file.
